


From the Diary of Toshiko Sato

by DaniMeows



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniMeows/pseuds/DaniMeows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love being appreciated for my intelligence and skills but it would be nice to be appreciated as something more. I'm a woman, with long dark hair and big brown eyes. I've got a sarcastic sense of humor. I'm good with a gun. I've yet to meet a computer, alien or otherwise, that I couldn't hack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Diary of Toshiko Sato

**Author's Note:**

> A canon drabble for the first portion of Everything Changes (episode One), aka from the introduction until everyone leaves for the first day. Written for chromaticvision's drabbleathon: for both the prompts: character study and introduction.

“Toshiko Sato, computer genius,“ was how Jack introduced me today when curious and inquisitive Gwen Cooper managed to find our base, thanks to Owen's act of stunning stupidity (ordering pizza under the name Torchwood, seriously?).

I love being appreciated for my intelligence and skills but it would be nice to be appreciated as something more. I'm a woman, with long dark hair and big brown eyes. I've got a sarcastic sense of humor. I'm damn good with a gun. I've yet to meet a computer program, alien or otherwise, that I couldn't hack.

Would it kill either of the two flirts in this office to notice me once in a while? I mean Jack once flirted with a potted plant while drunk. Surely I'm better, and prettier than a potted plant. Jack, at least has an excuse, I can see the broken heart he hides.

Then there's Owen. The man that I... He's always out in bars scoping for girls to shag but not once has he ever noticed me. Even when he goes for female coworkers, he never goes for me, his friend.

My name is Toshiko Sato, I'm a computer genius, who seems destined to be all alone.


End file.
